


She Guessed My Favourite Colour First Try

by Shayera Thal (WierdAlienFantasies)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, cute supermartian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdAlienFantasies/pseuds/Shayera%20Thal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team try to guess Conner's favourite colour. They are surprised by the result- yellow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Guessed My Favourite Colour First Try

“So, Supey…”

Conner looked up from the static he had been watching to stare at Wally, standing there with a cheesy grin on his face and something hidden behind his back. Next to him were Artemis and Dick, with Kaldur and M’gann further back.

“We wondered if you wanted to join us for a game?”

Conner frowned. He did not like playing games that much, he rarely won and they seemed pointless anyway. But, as he opened his mouth to say no, he caught sight of M’gann’s face, eyes pleading with him to play along. So he sighed, and consented,

“Alright, just one.”

“Alright! We’re gonna play Ludo today! It’s a great game, real easy to pick up….”

As the others gathered round Wally brought in a table and set the game up too fast for their eyes to follow. As he explained the rules Conner couldn’t help but notice all the others stealing glances at him when they thought he wasn’t looking. All except M’gann, who was sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder and twining her fingers around his.  
Just before the game started, the reason for his friend’s interest was revealed. Smiling with his trademark grin, Robin posed the question.

“So, Conner, why don’t you choose which colour you want to be first?”

Conner complied, reaching forward and taking the yellow pieces without any hesitation. M’gann giggled and punched the air in celebration.

“Yes! I told you guys it was his favourite colour!”

Wally’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Yellow? _Yellow?_ Come on man, I was sure you’d choose black, I mean it’s dark and brooding and it’s the colour of your favourite shirt….”

Artemis elbowed him sharply in the side to shut him up.

“Can it already. We should’ve known better than to go against M’gann. Still, I could’ve sworn you’d be a red guy.”

Dick shrugged his shoulders, unfazed as ever.

“Blue is Superman’s favourite colour, it was the logical guess.”

Conner turned to Kaldur, confusion on his face. The team leader smiled, and explained in his usual calm tone.

“We had a little competition going. We each guessed your favourite colour; you’ve heard the others choices, I had chosen white as I felt it was a calming, neutral colour. It was not meant to mock you, we were just having some fun.”

Conner blinked slowly, not really understanding

“Okay… but you could’ve just asked me. My favourite colour is yellow.”

“Good to know. Any reason?”

Dick asked. Conner seemed to consider briefly, before responding

“No, I just love the colour…”

As they played the game however, Conner’s mind couldn’t help but wander back to an event from the previous week.

 

_Conner had been walking into the kitchen to get a drink, when M’gann had spotted him._

_“Conner!”_

_He had smiled despite himself. Something about the resident Martian always put him in a better mood. She had floated over to him, and began talking almost as quickly as Wally as she tended to do whenever she got excited._

_“I discovered food colouring! It’s amazing it’s this liquid you get in little bottles at the supermarket, it comes in all different colours, and you add it to the mixture when you’re baking stuff, and then it changes the colour of the food! It’s wonderful! I asked Red Tornado to order some in, and it arrived just now! I can bake green and blue and orange and purple cookies! Especially red, because that’s my favourite colour…”_

_She had paused then, looking down as she adjusted her bangs, a clear sign she was nervous._

_“Um, Conner? What’s your favourite colour?”_

_He had paused at that, unsure. Cadmus hadn’t seen fit to install any preferences in him, be it movies, music or indeed colours. Not wanting to disappoint M’gann, he had instead asked her._

_“What do you think it is?”_

_She’d paused, briefly, before smiling as she blurted out_

  
_“Yellow!”_

_She’d gazed at him, excited like a small child, and he’d smiled back as he replied_

_“Yeah, it’s yellow,”_

_She’d squealed with happiness and immediately began planning different yellow foods she could make for him. And the funny thing was, Conner was suddenly seeing yellow in a new light. Suddenly it was his everything, suddenly it was somehow brighter than before. That very night his dreams were tinted yellow, and strangely that gave him a sense of peace he found nowhere else except in the arms of the Martian girl that reminded him he was so much more than a weapon, so much more than a clone._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cute textpost I read about lovers. I couldn't resist making it into a Supermartian fluff story! This couple doesn't get enough love!


End file.
